


Все тайное…

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, SexyThing



Series: 2 левел, мини [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Ruby In The Smoke, The Shadow in the North
Genre: Angst, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все тайное рано или поздно становится явным. Даже то, что Джим Тейлор может старательно скрывать от Салли Локхарт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все тайное…

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Таймлайн для Доктора — в течение двухсот лет путешествий в одиночестве, для Салли — после сюжета фильмов;  
> 2\. Автор не читал книжную серию, поэтому несоответствия их канону неизбежны.

Если чему жизнь его и научила, это тому, что все тайное рано или поздно становится явным. Что бы ты ни делал, как бы ни старался, каким бы опытным ни был во вранье и скрытности, рано или поздно наступает момент, когда твой бережно и старательно оберегаемый мыльный пузырь лопается, и правда выходит наружу. Иногда это случается по твоей же вине. От невнимательности или слабости духа, нерешительности или усталости. А иногда — просто потому что истина рвется из тебя всеми силами, а ты на мгновение ослабляешь хватку.  
  
Так и происходит, когда он, в последний раз вонзившись плечом в дверь, под треск дерева и собственное тяжелое дыхание вламывается в комнату и слышит щелчок затвора.  
  
— Роза!!!  
  
Имя вырывается само собой. Ему кажется, оно повисает в воздухе, звеня и оглушая, как колокол. Но прозвучавший в то же время выстрел поглощает его крик. Преступник, однако, отвлекается, оборачивается, рука уходит в сторону. Салли ныряет вниз, и пуля с грохотом и шлейфом из порохового дыма проносится мимо, врезается в стену, рассыпав вокруг себя щепки, и застревает в панели.  
  
Салли перекатывается и сильным ударом ноги подрезает его под колени. Осознание того, что беда миновала, и мимолетное смущение от сорвавшегося с губ запретного имени еще витают в памяти Доктора, но он уже срывается с места и наваливается на бандита. Тот извивается, пытается сбросить его, он сильнее, крепче и опытнее в кулачных боях, но Доктор еще помнит пару приемов из венерианского айкидо. Всего на мгновение запутавшись в юбках, Салли поднимается и пинком ноги отбрасывает в сторону оброненный пистолет.  
  
Словно окончательная потеря оружия обескуражила преступника, тот вдруг перестает брыкаться. Впрочем, возможно, это как-то связано с тем, что Доктор заломил ему руку за спину особым способом, из-за которого любое движение — не говоря уже о попытке вырваться — становится мучительно болезненной. Доктор поднимает голову, уже слыша позади тяжелый топот ног подоспевших, как всегда, к концу полицейских.  
  
Она дышит тяжело и часто, щеки ее раскраснелись, аккуратно уложенная еще утром прическа растрепалась, и выбившиеся завитые локоны прилипли к влажному от пота лбу. В глазах еще сверкают отголоски былого страха и ожидания немедленной смерти, но она уже возвращает контроль над собой. На полных губах растягивается победоносная улыбка.  
  
— Ты в порядке, крошка? — наконец выдыхает он, слыша, как дрожит от пережитого испуга голос.  
  
Ее взгляд мгновенно твердеет, улыбка становится шире и увереннее. Такая знакомая, такая привычная боевая самоуверенная Салли.  
  
— Конечно. У меня все было под контролем.  
  
— Ага. — У него не хватает сил спорить.  
  
Отряд полицейских несколько секунд оторопело оглядывает комнату, а затем наконец арестовывает убийцу и уводит в участок. Салли и Доктор остаются позади и смотрят им вслед. Конечно, и в этот раз они не дождутся благодарности. Но это неважно. Он только что в очередной раз пережил выворачивающий наизнанку ужас — ужас потерять ее. Снова.  
  
Волны бьются о причал с легким шелестом. Скрипу деревянных настилов и снастей вторят крики изголодавшихся чаек. Они медленно бредут вдоль грязной набережной рука об руку, и Доктору кажется, что он стискивает ее локоть слишком сильно, но прямо сейчас он не способен отпустить ее. Пальцы все еще дрожат, и он незаметно сжимает их в кулак. Салли тоже молчит. Улыбка ее погасла, хотя отголоски еще заметны в уголках губ, но она хмурится, упрямо глядя под ноги и задумавшись о чем-то своем.  
  
Им полагается радоваться. Недельное расследование, множество бессонных ночей за документами и еще больше беготни по городу — все это было ради этого момента. Но что-то изменилось, что-то мешает ощутить это острое, пьянящее удовольствие от победы, смешанной с ощущением восторжествовавшей справедливости. Дух смерти все еще веет над их головами. Может быть, они просто устали.  
  
Они выходят на оживленную улицу, и стук колес, гомон десятков голосов, шорох юбок по мостовой и стук тростей и каблуков обволакивают их. Только тогда приходит ощущение жизни — может быть, не такой пьянящей, как обычно, но все-таки жизни. У него отлегает от сердца. Салли приподнимает голову и смотрит перед собой.  
  
— Джим, — вдруг тихо зовет она, когда многолюдная площадь остается за спиной, и они выходят сквозь широкие ворота на нагретую летним солнцем проселочную дорогу. Та уходит далеко вперед, вдоль полноводной реки, и на горизонте маячит бежевый двухэтажный дом, где Салли ждет тихий семейный ужин с малолетней дочерью и долгий рассказ о ее приключениях, для которого так сложно подобрать понятные ребенку слова.  
  
Доктор вздрагивает. Он давно привык к этому совершенно новому прозвищу, как привык смотреть в ее лицо — такое знакомое, такое родное лицо — и называть совершенно другим именем. Сколько раз он останавливал себя, чувствуя, как с языка рвется болезненное «Роза». А вот сегодня не сумел. На миг потерял бдительность, поддался испугу.  
  
И он почти уверен, что знает, о чем она спросит.  
  
— Мм?  
  
— Мне показалось, или там, на складе, ты назвал меня… как-то иначе?  
  
Он очень надеется, что Салли не заметит, как на мгновение сбивается его шаг. Доктор косится на нее и встречается с очень любопытным, очень вкрадчивым взглядом. Роза тоже умела так смотреть, — вспоминает он. Когда хотела чего-то добиться. Он знает, что однажды, возможно, ему придется раскрыть свой секрет. Они были знакомы много лет — он, пожалуй, ни разу в жизни не задерживался так надолго в одном месте, — и Салли так повзрослела за это время. Успела отыскать свое место в этом мире, испытала тяжелые потери и обрела свою, пусть немного странную, но семью. В последнее время он часто изучает ее лицо, когда думает, что она не смотрит. В уголках ее глаз уже потянулись тонкие, пока едва заметные морщинки, лицо стало строже, изгиб губ — увереннее. Она становится старше с каждым годом.  
  
А он… он не меняется. И, хотя пока это еще незаметно, рано или поздно должно вызвать определенные сомнения. И, конечно, тайну невозможно хранить вечно. И, может быть, настала пора.  
  
  
  
_Мерный усталый гул наполняет комнату. Словно в огромной пещере, он мечется от стены к стене, перелетает из одного ее конца в другой, сливаясь в один неустанный хор, так что становится непонятно, откуда исходит звук. Тихий, словно шепот, он обволакивает, завораживает, гипнотизирует._  
  
_Насвистывая какую-то залихватскую мелодию и удивительно попадая в такт этому гулу, Доктор прижимает локтем газету, закрывает скрипнувшую дверь и легким, почти танцующим шагом направляется к консоли. Викторианский костюм непривычен, но до странного удобен, хотя галстук и оттягивает шею. Ему не терпится сменить его на уютную и хорошо знакомую бабочку. Бросив газету на консоль, Доктор расправляет узел, с удовольствием потягивается. Взглянув на свое отражение в стекле ротора, он вдруг замечает на челюсти яркий след темно-красной помады._  
  
_— Ривер, — ворчит он про себя, неловко растирая помаду по лицу, стараясь смазать отпечаток, словно здесь, наедине с машиной времени, есть кого стыдиться._  
  
_Отчаявшись привести лицо в должный вид, он вместо этого набрасывается на консоль и начинает вводить команды. Машина времени дергается, радостно взвывает ротором и срывается с места, на мгновение накренившись. Доктор успевает привычно схватиться за поручень экрана, но газета соскальзывает с консоли и шлепается на пол. Дождавшись, пока ТАРДИС выровняется, Доктор нагибается, подбирает газету и бросает ее на кресло._  
  
_Но прежде чем пальцы его разомкнутся, он замечает на черно-белой странице нечто невероятное, и на миг в глазах у него темнеет. Он замирает, разворачивает газету и ошарашено опускается в кресло, уже не слыша и не видя ничего вокруг. Видя лишь лицо девушки под неуместно пафосным заголовком, не откладывающимся в памяти._  
  
_Лицо Розы Тайлер._  
  
_— Нет, это невозможно, — бормочет он, снова и снова пробегая глазами по строчкам, не замечая и не отмечая написанного, и возвращается к фотографии. Викторианский наряд, плотно скрученный на затылке узел светлых завитых волос под изящной шляпкой — она совсем другая, но все же это Роза. Его Роза._  
  
_ТАРДИС провозглашает о прибытии на место громким звоном и недовольным толчком, но он не замечает этого. «Салли Локхарт» — гласит подпись под старинной фотографией. Доктор еще раз читает статью, на этот раз наконец сумев сложить слова в предложения. Тонкий голосок разума и рассудительности упорно повторяет одно и то же: «Не может быть. Не может». Это не Роза, но все же это она._  
  
_Он думал, что оставил ее там, в прошлой регенерации, думал, что Ривер удалось заглушить бушующий шторм его чувств, думал, что сумел залечить свои сердца, заново собрать их осколки, но, очевидно, это было не так. Все эти годы, путешествия, Понды — все это было лишь затишьем перед новой бурей._  
  
_Доктор роняет газету, встает и вводит координаты прежде, чем успевает понять, что делает. Октябрь 1874 года. Это глупо, беспечно, бессмысленно, но он должен ее увидеть. Должен убедиться, что омерзительно практичный голос у него в голове прав._  
  
_Он промахивается и прилетает слишком рано — как, впрочем, и всегда. Но это даже к лучшему. С помощью ТАРДИС ему удается найти Розу — нет, Салли. Пару дней он следит за ней, пытается понять, сам себе приводит лаконичные доводы, тщетно прислушивается к ощущениям. Он не видит разницы._  
  
_Решив задержаться в этой эпохе и посмотреть, что будет дальше, Доктор выбирает себе новое имя на страницах все той же газеты, становится Джимом Тейлором и пытается жить обычной человеческой жизнью. Даже находит работу. День, когда он нанимается в контору Сэлби, сверкнув перед глазами управляющего психобумажкой, он позже будет воспринимать не иначе как дар судьбы. Или очень, очень скверную шутку Вселенной. И скольких усилий ему стоит выдержать лицо, когда Салли приходит в контору в то злополучное утро!_  
  
_Он бросается ей на помощь, как всегда бросался на помощь Розе. Словно ничего не было: ни Кэнари Уорф, ни Каскада Медузы. Каждый день он выкраивает секунду, когда Салли занимается своими делами, читает письма или разговаривает со свидетелями, — и внимательно всматривается в ее лицо. Все чаще и чаще он повторяет себе, что это не Роза, что эта девушка, Салли Локхарт, не имеет к ней никакого отношения. И чем больше он себя уговаривает, тем больше он видит в ней черт Розы. В том, как она улыбается, чуть опустив взгляд. Как заправляет за ухо выскочившую из плотного пучка на затылке прядь. Даже в том, каким резким и холодным, но при этом страшно испуганным становится ее взгляд, когда Салли вынуждена противостоять тем, кто сильнее ее. Совсем как тогда, на корабле сикораксов, или перед армадой далеков, или рядом с облеченными властью жадными и жестокими людьми._  
  
_Каким-то непостижимым образом Доктор — нет, Джим Тейлор — становится частью ее жизни. Он не замечает, как все больше и больше торопливые неровные швы, которыми он небрежно стянул сердца, начинают вновь расходиться, когда она влюбляется во Фреда, когда теряет его и едва не гибнет на том проклятом заводе._  
  
_Он даже успевает привыкнуть к галстуку. И почти забывает, зачем изначально прибыл в эту эпоху._  
  
  
  
Они стоят в десятке шагов от калитки и каменной дорожки, ведущей к дому, когда Салли щелкает пальцами у него перед глазами, вырывая из размышлений. Доктор — Джим — моргает и оглядывается. Солнце близится к горизонту и заливает бежевый дом и травянистый речной берег легким багрянцем, отражающимся в оконных стеклах ярким пламенем. Из труб тянется густой темный дым — на кухне поспевает ужин.  
  
— Джим?  
  
Он переводит на Салли не до конца сфокусированный взгляд.  
  
— Так да или нет? — настойчиво повторяет она.  
  
Он даже не знает, как честно ответить на этот вопрос. До этого дня он много раз задумывался о том, что будет дальше, что будет, когда все увеличивающаяся разница в возрасте наконец станет заметна, и Салли начнут одолевать ожидаемые сомнения. Но каждый раз он заставлял себя отмахиваться от них, откладывать на завтра, на следующий день перекладывать на послезавтра, и так до бесконечности. В конечном счете, он стал наивно, по-детски надеяться, что этот миг не настанет никогда.  
  
Иногда Доктора терзает совесть. В такие моменты ему кажется, что он наивно и бессмысленно пытается заменить ею Розу, и это нечестно по отношению к ним обеим. Что подло так обманывать Салли и низко — предавать память о Розе. В лучшие дни ему удается заткнуть тонкий голосок совести каким-нибудь увлекательным расследованием.  
  
Эту тайну нельзя, невозможно хранить вечно. Но Доктор просто не готов раскрыть ее сейчас. Может быть, завтра. Да, определенно завтра.  
  
— Нет, крошка. Тебе показалось, — отвечает он и нежно целует ее в висок.  
  
Помедлив, Салли улыбается. В последний раз взглянув на закат, они направляются к дому.


End file.
